


Groping in the Dark (AKA, The Gravity of the Situation)

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mindwiping, Past Torture (presumed), Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the power fails on Liberator, Blake takes advantage of the situation with Avon's enthusiastic cooperation until something ugly from an unremembered past catches up with Avon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groping in the Dark (AKA, The Gravity of the Situation)

**Author's Note:**

> Blakefancier and I played this in an RPG long ago. To save covering up Bf's current fandom interests on her dashboard with old B7, I'm going to post this without using the official coauthor format (and yes, I did discuss it with her, and got a thumbs up). I'll change it later, when Bf has added enough new stuff that it will be buried.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

The power was still off; lights, air-conditioning, and even artificial gravity. Avon was hot and short-tempered because he had to squeeze into a cramped repair crevice with a torch clipped to his shirt and Blake's hands on his arse keeping him in place.

Blake shifted and sighed.

"What are you complaining about?" Avon dropped his laser probe, and it uncooperatively floated up into an even harder to reach niche than the one he was in. Avon growled and pushed hard against Blake, trying to snatch the wandering probe.

Blake yelped in surprise and clenched Avon's arse.

Avon jerked in reaction, shooting up further into the crevice. "Blake! This is no time to be... oh, hell..." His jacket was caught on a projection, and when he tried to wriggle backwards to free it, he discovered his belt-loop was also caught. His arms were above his head, and he couldn't get them down to free himself. "I'm caught!"

"Yes, you are, aren't you?" Blake said calmly.

"Well, don't just sit there, do something!"

"All right." Blake nuzzled Avon's arse, while reaching around to open Avon's trousers and pull out his cock.

Avon made a strangled noise. "Blake! What if someone comes along!"

"That's fine. As long as they don't want to join in. Hmm, you're not going to float away if I pull down your trousers, are you?" He stroked Avon's cock.

Avon squirmed. "I should finish this repair."

"Answer the question. Or don't you want my tongue up your arse?"

Avon gasped. "No, I'm not going to float away, no matter what you do, whatever disgusting sexual assault you make upon my person. Even if you decide to use the lube in the right back pocket of my trousers, there's nothing I can do to stop you."

Blake chuckled softly and retrieved the lube, taking his time about it, too. Then he eased down Avon's trousers, parted his cheeks, and gently probed Avon's hole with his tongue.

Avon wriggled, trying to spread his legs. The smell of burnt-out insulation was making his head spin, or was it Blake's tongue that was making him giddy? His fingers settled around Blake-sized thicknesses of cable, and he began caressing and squeezing them. He was panting now, and moaning. He closed his eyes and whimpered; the forced immobility was incredibly erotic. They'd never tried restraints before, as they both had unpleasant memories of Federation interrogation, but this was different.

Blake reached around and began stroking Avon's cock. "What do you want?"

"Hold me..." Avon bit his tongue because that sounded far more sentimental than he liked. "I mean... hold my cock."

"Like this?" Blake wrapped his arms around Avon and nuzzled his neck. 

"Yes," Avon admitted sulkily as he pressed back against Blake as much as he could. He muttered, "Smug bastard." He heard a zip going down, and felt what was either Blake's cock against his arse, or _Liberator_ had animated a particularly warm conduit. 

"Do you like this?"

"You know I do." Avon squirmed against the cables. "You've always known, haven't you?"

Blake whispered, "How could I not? You're always staring at my crotch, licking your lips. Always wiggling your arse at me."

"And how often do you sprawl on the flight-deck and put a finger in your mouth, just to tease me?" Avon's back ached with the control he was exerting not to wiggle in front of Blake.

Blake rocked his hips, his cock rubbing between Avon's arsecheeks. "And you couldn't get enough. You wanted to get on your knees in front of me and suck me off. I could see it in your eyes."

"Not from there, you couldn't." Avon gave in to the impulse and moved his hips, rubbing himself against Blake's cock.

Blake moaned softly. "I'm using my imagination. Besides, I've seen that look in your eyes a dozen times."

"Indigestion..." Avon clung to the cables and breathed faster. "Or possibly indignation."

"But it's more likely that you wanted my cock in your mouth. Or up your arse."

"Statistically speaking..." Avon gasped as Blake moved his hand ever so slightly. "The odds were in your favour, I must admit."

"Is that what you want now?" Blake whispered in Avon's ear.

"Yes. I want your cock, Blake. Please."

"Please?" Blake kissed Avon's neck. "Well, since you said 'please'. " There were soft noises, which Avon hoped he translated correctly as lube being applied to Blake's cock. Avon was going to want to be able to walk in the near future, once gravity was back. "Shall I just shove in?"

Avon replied with great restraint, "If it wouldn't be too much bother." He was grimly hanging onto the cables and the tattered rags of his dignity.

Blake gently bit Avon's neck. "No 'please'? "

"Please!" Avon jerked against the unyielding cables. "Please, damn it!" He only had to wait a moment before he felt pressure at his hole. Blake was being careful, which was probably sensible. "Ahhh..." Avon clenched, then relaxed, letting it happen, letting himself accept Blake. "Thank you." He gasped, "Now, FUCK ME!"

"You're never satisfied." Avon could hear the fondness in Blake's voice. 

"Maybe..." Avon gasped again as Blake rocked slowly deeper, with absurd self-control. "Maybe I'll surprise you some day. Oh. Yes... that's good." 

Panting, Blake said, "You... you surprise me... every day."

"Good... good..." Avon writhed against the cables, blood-warm now, like huge cocks caressing his chest and thighs. "I want to... keep you on your toes, Blake. Mmm... more like that, please."

 Blake thrust into Avon 'like that,' pounding into him.

"Oh, fuck... you're good..." Avon moaned and let himself be driven back and forth by Blake's body slamming into him. "Come on... get it all in there. Don't hold back!"

 Blake laughed. "The... only things... left... are my balls!"

"I'll have them... for dessert!" Avon moaned and tried to get his hands free to grab at Blake. He couldn't and the tension rose even higher for him. "Suck them until they melt in my mouth!"

Blake reached around and began stroking Avon's cock, rough and fast.

"Ahh!" Avon jerked once more and groaned as he splattered the cables with semen, then hung there, unresisting as Blake continued to fuck him. "Ahhhh..."

Blake pressed his face against Avon's shoulder, fucking him hard and fast. Then he pushed in deep and hung on tight as he cried out Avon's name.

Avon was definitely light-headed now. He was breathing faster and faster, but it didn't seem to be doing much good.

Blake rubbed Avon's belly. "Easy, Avon. Relax. Take a deep breath and hold it for a few seconds."

"Not... enough air..." Avon tried to obey Blake, but he was on the verge of panicking. "Too hot! No room..." He heard his voice rising. He jerked his arms again, and still couldn't get them loose from the cable. Sex had distracted him, but now he was hyper-ventilating and desperate to get free. 

Blake's rapidly unwound the cables from Avon's arms. "Shh, it's all right. I'm going to get you loose, then I'm going to push you up and out."

"Please." Avon trembled, not quite remembering something he thought was only a nightmare... but it might have been real. "Please, hurry." Once Avon's arms were free, Blake slipped his cock out of Avon's arse, and helped him out of the repair crevice. Avon grabbed the nearest wall-ring, and clung to it, floating and trying not to hyperventilate. "Thank you. I don't... quite know what happened there, but I'm all right, now."

Blake looked up at Avon, frowning. "As long you're all right. That's all that matters."

Avon forced a smile. "Yes, I'm just a little tired... once the repair is complete and we have restored gravity, I'll lie down for a while."

Blake nodded and made his way out. "I'll stay out here while you make the repairs."

"Yes, all right." Avon got his breathing under control and finished the repair, bringing back the lights, the engines and the life-support, except for the artificial gravity. He floated back out to Blake, shoving sweaty hair off his forehead and shivering as cool breezes from the vent passed over his wet body. "I've set it to reinstate gravity gradually over the next few minutes."

"All right." Blake was silent until the gravity was restored. "I should see the others and check that nothing else was damaged. But I'll... I'll check on you in a few hours."

Avon nodded. "Yes." He ran a hand through his hair, roughly ordering it, and nodded. "Go on, before the others begin making accurate guesses why the repair took so long."

Blake placed his hand on Avon's shoulder and squeezed. "I'll try not to be too long." Blake released Avon's shoulder and headed out the door.

Avon paused to pull his clothes slightly more together, then went to his cabin. He had a hot shower with orange-scented soap and fell into his bed, asleep before he could even dry his hair.

***

It took Blake longer than he expected to check on the others. He hesitated as he stood in front of Avon's door, one hand near the comm. unit. Should he announce his presence or just enter the room? He didn't want to disturb him if he was sleeping. He decided he'd just look in for a moment to reassure himself. Avon wasn't the type to panic and that scene had been... wrong.

Avon was breathing heavily in his sleep, making small distressed noises, the muscles in his arms and back twitching in reflection of violent dream motion. Blake eased down on the bed next to Avon and laid his hand lightly on Avon's shoulder in the calming gesture he'd used to good effect many times before.

Avon cried out, and lunged away from Blake, wide awake and gasping.

"It's only me." Blake kept his hands raised and stayed still, waiting for the sleep fogginess to clear from Avon's eyes. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. A bad dream... " Avon shook his head. "Or a memory... I'm not certain." Avon shrugged and spoke in a casual tone, "I'm in a room with metal walls, my wrists are tied above my head to something I can't see. And someone... is beating my back. That's all. Hardly the stuff of epic legends."

"Oh, Avon." Blake felt sick at the thought that their harmless pleasure reminded Avon of torture.

"Not your fault. We all have little mental minefields, courtesy of the Federation." Avon frowned. "It must have been a dream rather than a memory. A beating like that would have left scars." He sat up and turned his back towards Blake. "You don't see any scars, do you?"

Blake reached out and ran his fingers over Avon's back. No, he didn't see scars, but there was a... a roughness to Avon's back. He hesitated, then answered, "No, I don't see any scars." It wouldn't do any good to poke and prod at repressed memories; he knew that better than anyone.

"There, you see, only a dream." Avon twisted around to smile at Blake.

Blake smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Avon gently.

Avon licked Blake's mouth. "You notice I didn't get dressed after my shower... that's called contingency planning."

"You're always thinking ahead." Blake sucked Avon's bottom lip.

"It's good to be... appreciated." Avon delved inside the open neck of Blake's shirt, running his hands over Blake's chest.

Blake continued to kiss, lick, and bite Avon's mouth. "Oh, I appreciate you all the time."

"Some times more than others." Avon found Blake's nipples and began playing with them.

"I'll appreciate you right now, if you'd like."

"Yes, I think I could clear a space for you in my schedule." Avon began opening Blake's shirt. "I'll pencil you in for this time every day, if you like. I just have to decide how to label it." Avon began unbuckling Blake's belt. "Ah! 'Planning Undercover Missions'..."

Blake slid his hand down Avon's back to stroke his hip, then wrapped his fingers around Avon's cock and began stroking it.

Avon drew his breath in sharply.  "Yes..." He opened Blake's trousers and eased them down. "Are they loose enough to come off over your boots? I think I'd like to see you in nothing but the boots."

"I'm not sure. But let's find out." He rubbed the tip of Avon's cock with his thumb.

"All knowledge is valuable." Avon pushed Blake's underpants down to follow the trousers pooled about his ankles. "Well, well, look what I've found. It's big..." Avon encouraged Blake's cock with his hands. "And it's friendly."

Blake moaned and shoved his tongue into Avon's mouth before pushing Avon back against the bed and moving against him. Fortunately Avon stopped chatting to concentrate on important matters. Like kissing and pulling Blake on top of him, pushing Blake's shirt open so that their bare chests met.

"I don't think I can wait." Blake rubbed against Avon.

"Go on, then." Avon squeezed Blake's cock more firmly. In a voice full of smoke and fire, he demanded, "Come for me."

Blake squeezed his eyes closed and let out a strangled gasp as he splattered over Avon's hand. Avon continued to stroke Blake, drawing it out, easing his grip as Blake softened. Blake sighed and nuzzled Avon's neck. "I... Thank you."

"My pleasure." Avon released Blake's cock and stroked his back. "Do you have time to sleep here?"

Blake nodded. "Mmm, yes. What about you?" He groped Avon's cock and was disappointed to find it soft and not in a post-orgasmic way. 

"Right now, I'd rather have a cuddle. Why don't you get properly undressed?" Avon stretched out and smiled. He didn't seem bothered, so Blake wasn't going to make a fuss about it. 

"All right." Blake rolled off of Avon and undressed. Then he slipped back into bed and wrapped an arm around Avon. He nuzzled Avon's hair and closed his eyes. "Mmm, you smell nice."

"Bitter orange." Avon molded himself comfortably against Blake.

 Blake smiled slightly, and murmured, "No. I think it's rather sweet..."


End file.
